Study Time!
by RRWhitey
Summary: Ritsu goes to Mio's house so they can study for an upcoming test. Too bad things just NEVER go as planned...Sequel to Cosplay Time! Mio x Ritsu


_**Random Author's Babbling~**_

Me: Alrighty then. I have a very legitimate excuse for lack of updates

Ritsu: Which is...?

Me: ...I...um...think I may have thrown out my hip...

Ritsu: ...

Mio: ...

Me: ...

Ritsu: How-

Me: Put it this way. When a trainer pits a Pikachu against a Nidoqueen and tell the Pikachu to "Do something"...the Pikachu becomes crippled in the end...because the Nidoqueen used Seismic Toss...and is a male...

Mio: That...made no sense...

Ritsu: She never makes sense

Me: Anyways! As an apology for slow updates! (Not sure if anyone actually cares though) Here's a Mitsu fic! This fic is the sequel to my last one, Cosplay Time! So yeah...Mio and Ritsu are going out already. And no, you do not really need to read Cosplay Time! to understand this fic. You CAN read it if you just wanna read my first attempted M rated Mitsu fic ;D

Mio: *remembers that last fic* ...

Me: So enjoy my second attempt at writing an M rated Yuri fic! :D *twitches in pain* Oh god...my hip...

Ritsu: Sounds like an Obaa-chan now xD

Me: Shaddup! Dx

* * *

_**Disclaimer~**_

Seriously my friends, just like all the other people who writes Mitsu's fics have probably said...If I owned K-on! you would see actual scenes like this in the manga 8D

But I don't...

So you don't see scenes like that ;~;

*Sad face*

I seriously wish though... *sobs in corner*

P.S: Excuse the small mistakes there probably is there. I shall fix it soon, since I typed this on my phone. :3

* * *

**_Summary~_**

Ritsu goes to Mio's house so they can study for an upcoming test. Too bad things just NEVER go as planned...Sequel to Cosplay Time! Mio x Ritsu

* * *

Study Time!

"Miooooooo!" Ritsu voice whined loudly as she ran down the hall and glomped her girlfriend. "R-Ritsu?" Mio struggled trying to push Ritsu, who was making kissy faces, away from her.

"Knock it off! We're at school! People are starting to stare!" Blushing, the bassist finally pried the drummer away from her. Pouting, Ritsu stepped back before following Mio at a slow pace. "Well this IS an all girls school, so it doesn't really matter, now gimme a kiss," Ritsu said puckering her lips teasingly. "Pleeeeeeease...?"

Mio loved Ritsu's voice and all...but when she whined like that...

"There are some rules about PDA here though you know!" Mio said walking faster away from Ritsu hiding her blush.

"PDA?"

Of course she wouldn't know. Mio smacked her forehead.

"Public. Display. Of. Affection," Mio said slowly so the brunette can understand.

"Oh..." Ritsu looked up in a contemplating manner. "Whatta bout Private Display of Affection?" Ritsu asked gesturing to the empty bathroom, grinning suggestively. "I like that PDA better~"

"...Goodbye," Mio walked ahead quickly.

"I was kidding!"

Damn...she still can't get used to the fact that she and Ritsu were now going out. Ritsu certainly was clinging though. Even more then before they went out and because of that incident...

Mio blushed remembering.

She can hardly go into the clubroom without blushing and then panting really hard.

Luckily...Yui being an idiot...She thought Mio was having a seizure...

When Mio and Ritsu had told the other club members, or more like Ritsu declared it while Mio was trying not to faint, about their new relationship they were slightly shocked that Mugi seem to "predict" something like that would happen soon.

Mugi seem to know all when it comes to Yuri...

Wait a minute...is that a video camera over there at the corner of the wall?

The natural air-headed guitarist, Yui had asked when was their wedding and if they'll name their daughter after her. So many things wrong with what she said. Azusa had seemed slightly depressed at the news...Luckily cake heal all wounds. (:D) That and Yui clinging to her announcing how they should buy a cat and name it Mini Azu-Nyan.

"And she can be our daughter, Azu-Nyan!"

...

...No comment...

Anyways, today overall was a normal day in the Light Music club. Filled with lounging around, eating cake, drinking tea, harassing the young kohai with the wicked nekomimi.

Yup...a normal day.

Later, after the "club activity" the Light Music club members began heading home.

"Oi, Miooooooo!" Ritsu called out grabbing Mio's hand and snuggling close to her. "Jeez, Ritsu! You're so clingy..." Mio said shouldering her bass.

"Mm..." Ritsu purred then poked Mio's cheek playfully gaining her attention.

"What now, Rit-" The moment Mio turned she was met by Ritsu's lips. "Mmmn..." She felt Ritsu lightly licked her lips, giving up, she parted them letting the shorter girl's tongue enter.

Mio moaned as Ritsu ran her tongue over her own, teasingly playing with it with light touches. They would have continued...but Mio just NOW realized where they were. Quickly pushing Ritsu away blushing and panting, she looked around the empty street praying nobody was around.

Several small school children ran by, apparently have not even seen the two high school girls kissing scene.

"Why do you have to do something like that, Ritsu?" Mio whispered harshly hiding her blush, Ritsu walking alongside with her supporting a large lump on her head throbbing while grinning happily. "You weren't really complaining though. I mean you almost shoved your tongue down my throat earlier," Ritsu said causing the other girl to blush even fiercely and spluttering.

"T-t-that's b-b-because...I...y-you, i-i-it wa-,"

Giggling, Ritsu linked her arm with Mio's looking up at the blaring sun, "Oi, Mio, can I come over today?" She asked suddenly. The question caught Mio off guard and she almost tripped, luckily Ritsu was still holding her arm.

"W-w-why are you asking t-that all of the s-sudden?" The bassist asked paranoid.

"Because I need help to study for the test tomorrow, duh," Ritsu replied as if it was the most obvious answer. Then she grinned, "What did you thought I was talking about? Something perverted? Mio, you pervert!" Ritsu said playfully smacking Mio on the back pretending to be embarrassed.

"S-shut up!" Mio retorted looking away, "I guess you don't want my help then,"

"..." Ritsu stared ahead.

"..." Mio closed her eyes and continued walking forward at a steady pace.

"Mio-sama! I'm so sorry!" Ritsu cried suddenly, clinging to Mio looking at her with cute puppy eyes, "Forgive this lowly peasant, please?"

Puppy eyes are so unfair...

XxXxXxXxXx

"Honey! I'm home!" Ritsu announced, she was then whacked over on the head by Mio. "Stop screwing around!"

Rubbing the throbbing lump and pouting Ritsu mumbled "Excuse me for the intrusion" as she took off her shoes and followed Mio up the stairs. Glancing around, the drummer noticed something. "Where's your parents, Mio?"

"They're out for the day," Mio replied.

She gasped and turned towards Ritsu, "Don't you dare think about doing anything just because they're not home!"

"Aww...kill joy...but you enjoy it, don't you?"

She...really couldn't deny that...but still!

"What are you a sex addict now?" Mio asked blushing as she opened the door and entered her room.

"Only for my lovable Mio-chuan~" Ritsu replied closing the door and placing her school bag on the table, "You can't really blame me, I just love you so much!"

Kiss up...

Flopping down on Mio's bed, Ritsu took a deep breath taking in the scent of her girlfriend's room.

"It smells so cottony..." She said lazily before rolling around on Mio's bed mewing softly, Mio would be lying if she said that wasn't cute...but it was kinda embarrassing...

So with that she dragged Ritsu off her bed and the two girls began studying.

Well...more like Mio trying to study and Ritsu goofing off. Again.

_'Let's see...CI(x) equals to...' _

"Ahahaha! No way! He has a twin brother? That's so cliche!"

_'...um...integral of-' _"Jeez, that's so funny! Haha!"

_'...x over y and the square root of-' _

"Aww man! He died?"

"..." "Hey! Mio? You have the next volume of this? I gotta see what happens next!"

Mio glared across the table at Ritsu, almost breaking the pencil in her hand, "Didn't you want me to help you study?" She asked slightly annoyed. Sweatdropping and knowing she had probably just angered her girlfriend, Ritsu scratched her cheek embarrassingly, "Well...yeah, but its really hard to concentrate since its so boring,"

"You just have a short attention span..." Mio replied.

"Pfft...but it is so boring..." Ritsu pouted resting her chin on Mio's desk.

Now what was the point of Ritsu coming over again?

Mio sighed, scribbling out something on her paper before rewriting it again above, "Then go back home if you're bored,"

"But I don't wanna leave! I wanna stay with you!" The drummer replied like a small whining child.

A slight red hue adorned Mio's face at the reply, she looked down hiding her face with her bangs, "Then try and actually study..." she barely mumbled out.

Still feeling unmotivated, Ritsu tried balancing a pencil on her nose before tapping it slightly on the table as if playing the drums. She continued for a few more minutes before her eyes lit up.

"Hey! I got an idea!" Ritsu exclaimed, dropping the pencil. Mio looked up questioningly. "For every answer I get right, I should get a kiss!" She announced as if it was the most brilliant plan she ever came up with.

"WHAT?" Mio slammed her hands down the table, jumping in shock with a huge blush.

_'Man...she still get fluster over something like that?' _Ritsu thought, chuckling to herself. The drummer certainly loved that aspect of the bassist.

"It'll be the perfect motivation for me, c'mon? How about it?"

Mio thought about it carefully. _'It's not like she'll get any right anyways...and I guess if its to get her motivated...' _Mio nodded silently, still blushing slightly.

Ritsu grinned happily. "Yatta! I'll do my best!"

Mio watched as Ritsu began working on an equation, actually trying. She watched as the other girl's eyebrows furrowed, concentrating, she licked and bit her lower lip in deep thought.

For some strange reason...Mio was HOPING that Ritsu would just get it right...

Tangling her hand in her hair, scratching her head, Ritsu continued to work on the difficult equation. Slightly curious Mio scoot over next to Ritsu. Maybe she was just doodling something stupid...

Surprised that Ritsu was actually really doing her work, Mio smiled, slightly proud of her Ritsu.

"There! Finished!" Ritsu exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air, panting and sweating really hard as if she just ran a marathon. "Phew...its so hot in here...damn up coming summer heat..." Loosening her ribbon, Ritsu passed the paper to Mio, "Is it right?" She asked hopefully with wide eyes.

Mio glanced at the paper.

Wrong.

Forgot to add that part...

Equation all wrong here.

Didn't add that number into it...

She sighed. Mio can tell Ritsu actually did tried though, the scribbled out and crossed out equations were proof of that. The poor girl just made so much simple mistakes.

"Oi, Mioooo? Well?"

"Um..." She glanced at Ritsu, before blushing.

Ritsu's ribbon was untied, the three buttons on her blouse was unbutton revealing more of her neckline and her bra a bit, the bottom of her blouse was tied in a knot, her stomach also revealed. She watched as the sweat dripped down from Ritsu's neck, down towards her shirt.

Feeling her eyes still on her, Mio snapped back to reality, "Well...you got this part wrong..." She said pointing at the incorrect equation.

"Whaaa? That sucks! What I do wrong?" Ritsu asked disappointed. "For starters you forgot to add this part, and you did this part wrong, its divide and," Mio explained trying to ignore how Ritsu looked,

Ritsu then moaned and leaned back "Jeez, that's so unfair! And why is it so freaking hot in here?"

_'Because you're here...' _"The air conditioner is broken," Mio said still looking down at the paper.

"Ehhhh...man, the heat is making it hard to think! Can I at least get a consolation prize?" Flopping down on the ground, Ritsu groaned, the floor wasn't as cold as she thought it would be.

Ritsu's really is a handful...but she did actually tried this time...Mio had to admit that.

But the way she was dressed...it was driving Mio crazy.

"...Fine then..." "H-Huh?" Mio crawled over hovering above Ritsu and pressing her lips against the other girl's.

Moaning, Ritsu parted her lips and Mio hungrily entered, tasting her.

This was certainly a surprise now!

"Nngk! M-Mio?" Ritsu gasped as Mio pressed on, rubbing her tongue against the drummer's, tangling her fingers in brown locks of hair. Ritsu soon gave in and submitted, wrapping her arms around Mio's neck.

After a few minutes, which felt like an eternity, Mio finally raised her head, panting for air and looking down at the girl under her.

Ritsu lay there gasping, her eyes half-lidded, mouth slightly open and a small trail of saliva trailing down her lips. She softly moaned Mio's name.

Maybe it was the heat...but Mio felt really hot...

Really really hot.

Almost...burning...

Burning for the girl below her.

"H-hey, M-Mio?" Ritsu looked at Mio her eyes half-lidded. A strange look was seen in Mio's eyes. Not embarrassment like always...but more passionate. More hungry. More...lust-filled.

"H-hey...Mio? You okay?" Ritsu asked almost worried. "Yeah...I'm...okay," Mio replied leaning closely until their faces with inches away. She suddenly removed Ritsu's hairband letting her bangs fall over her face.

"Um...Mio...!"

Ritsu looked much more better without the hairband. Much cuter. Much more...vulnerable.

"I really love you," "Huh? Uh, I-I love you, to-" Before being able to finish, Ritsu was muffled as Mio roughly pressed her lips against her own.

Again, Mio entered her tongue and began rubbing it with Ritsu's. She positioned her body as so she wasn't laying directly on top on the other girl. Her hands wandering, fingers slowly trailing down, they grazed over Ritsu's stomach causing shivers to run up and down through her spine.

Mio's lips left Ritsu's, which was replied with a small whimper of disappointment. The whimper continued soon afterwards, in pleasure this time, as Mio started kissing Ritsu's neck.

"Ah...Ah...M-Mio..." Ritsu whimpered softly. She tangled her fingers in Mio's hair moaning, as she felt her neck being bitten softly then licked.

She could probably understand why Ritsu liked doing this to her now...

Mio continued, noting that Ritsu tasted slightly salty, most likely due to all that sweating earlier. She gently bit Ritsu's collarbone earning a surprised yelp. Her hands, that were softly grazing the drummer's stomach, moved back up. Slowly unbuttoning the remaining buttons, Mio's head moved lower while leaving butterfly kisses on Ritsu's collarbone.

Ritsu's eyes widened as Mio began unhooking her bra. "W-wa-wait a minute, Mio!" Ritsu quickly sat up and began backing away furiously blushing, until her back hit the bed. Mio quickly closed the distance between them while staring deeply into Ritsu's eyes.

"What's wrong now, Ritsu? Didn't you want this?" Mio asked in a seductive voice.

"Well, yeah, b-but...just hold on, a second! T-This isn't like you!"

Ritsu was surprised.

Really surprised.

Mio was never usually this aggressive. Ritsu would be lying if she said she wasn't turned on by this, but it was still a shock. Ritsu's heartbeat quicken as Mio again continued on, unhooking Ritsu's bra, taking it off and dropping it on the floor. She gave a nipple a long lick.

"Nngh!" Ritsu clenched her eyes shut, moaning as Mio covered the nipple with her lips and began teasing it with light flick and touches, her hand pinching and twisting the other softly.

_'Oh god...it feels so good...' _Ritsu threw her head back in pleasure, she stared at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes, her head feeling slightly hazy as she began seeing colors.

"Does it feel good?" Mio asked as she softly bit the nipple, Ritsu replied with a soft whimper. "I heard that flat chested girls are more sensitive. I wonder if its true," she bit a little harder.

"Aaahn! D-don't b-bite it!" Ritsu gasped out.

Mio sucked on the nipple hearing a slight purr, her hand that was previously teasing the other nipple started heading downwards. The hand wavered slowly before slipping beneath Ritsu's skirt touching her drenched panties.

"So who's the pervert now?" Mio asked breathlessly as she ran her tongue over the now harden nipple. She switched to give the other nipple the same attention, licking and biting, she pulled on it slightly hearing a strangled groan from Ritsu.

"J-Just wait when its my turn..." Ritsu murmured out, her head feeling dizzy from pleasure. The ceiling was looking more and more colorful and blurry in Ritsu's eyes.

Continuing onwards, Mio easily slid Ritsu's skirt and panties off before impatiently plunging a finger in. Ritsu gasped in surprised and clenched Mio's shoulders tightly. Mio curled her finger slightly, thrusting them in, listening to her name being repeated over and over again. She inserted another one, earning a loud moan.

Ritsu felt so tight and warm. It strangely only excited Mio more.

She grazed a spot, Ritsu quivered and Mio felt more fluids dripped from her. She did it again.

Ritsu quivered again and clenched Mio, biting her neck causing Mio to wince slightly.

"Mio...your fingers...so...good..." Ritsu choked out, licking and sucking Mio's neck in pleasure.

Mio blushed at this. Maybe having long fingers wasn't really such a bad thing.

She continued, noting each time she grazed that certain spot Ritsu would throw her head back and scream. The neighbors might complain about the screaming...so Mio muffled Ritsu's screams with a kiss like how Ritsu would do to shut her up.

Ritsu clenched her eyes shut, her moans being muffled as her head was getting more and more dizzy. Their tongues wildly clashing with each other in blind passion.

She was pretty close and Mio could feel it. It was getting tighter and tighter. Strangely...this just made Mio wanted to try something else.

Mio broke the kiss and pulled her fingers out, which was now drenched in Ritsu's fluids.

Ritsu whined in disappointment, while panting trying to get her breath back. Why did Mio stop? She was so close too! Was this some kind of cruel joke?

Before Ritsu can complain, Mio lowered her head, lifting Ritsu's legs over her shoulder.

"M-Mio?"

Mio replied with a small smile giving teasing licks on Ritsu's thighs.

"O-Oi Mio, wai- what are you do-Hyaaahn!" Ritsu screamed in surprised when Mio suddenly plunged her tongue inside. She grabbed Mio's head, tangling her fingers in Mio's hair. Mio heard her name barely choked out.

"...io...Mi...Nnn..."

Continuing onward, Mio thrusted her tongue in licking around inside of Ritsu. Experimentally she tried getting different reactions from Ritsu by giving long licks, before short flickering ones.

Apparently Ritsu liked it best when she uses her fingers while licking the clitoris.

Mio began teasingly licked Ritsu's clitoris, feeling her hair pulled slightly hard. She took the clit in her mouth and started sucking on it. Her scalp was burning now, as her name was no longer choked out but instead replaced by throaty moans and gasps of pleasure.

Ritsu felt herself losing her mind. It was beginning to be too much for her.

"Mio...Mi...o..." Ritsu choked out.

Mio hummed slightly, the vibration, mixed with the feeling of Mio licking her clitoris like that was sending Ritsu over the edge.

Ritsu groaned.

Almost as if to taunt her, Mio continued to lick the clitoris hungrily, before biting it softly.

That was it.

Ritsu threw her head back and screamed, shuddering violently.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Who would've thought that Mio would be the passionate one though?" Ritsu teased as she snuggled closely feeling the warmth of Mio's bare skin against hers.

"Stop it...its too hot..." Mio panted, sweating slightly as she made no movement to try to push the other girl off of her. "So what should we do now?" Ritsu purred, licking the sweat off of Mio's neck.

Mio replied with a small groan. She turned her head to the side and slightly pushed Ritsu away from her neck so they were looking eye to eye. "Wanna actually go and study then?"

"I'd rather we do it again instead."

Mio sighed turning her body to the other side facing away from Ritsu.

"We already did it twice and you want to do it again?"

Ritsu wrapped her arms around Mio and nibbled her ear. "You were't complaining much now were you? Besides the second time was suppose to be my vengeance, yet you still dominated me."

Mio blushed and tried to muffle a moan.

"Think of it as payback on the first time you "confessed" to me."

"I think I like this payback though..." Ritsu mumbled as she nuzzled slightly at the back of Mio's neck.

Again, Mio blushed. "S-stupid..."

"So...if my consolation prize is as good as this then how about if I get over 80 on the test tomorrow we do some _"Roleplay"_ " Ritsu grinned licking Mio's shoulder.

"S-s-shut up!"

Ritsu laughed. Mio decided to stay silent and ignore her.

"Hey Mio..."

"..."

"Mio..."

Mio ignored her.

"Mioooooooo..."

"What?" Mio turned to face the other girl and Ritsu kissed her.

"I love you," Ritsu whispered lovingly.

Mio couldn't help but blushe once again and smiled, she kissed Ritsu back. "I love you, too."

Ritsu grinned happily, "Woo! Now let's just spend the rest of the day lazing around!" Ritsu suddenly exclaimed randomly resting her head on Mio's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"..."

Mio sighed and smiled. She kissed Ritsu's forehead before laying her head back down and closing her eyes.

* * *

**_Afterthought~_**

Thanks for spending the time to read this!

Not too happy with the ending. Felt I could've made it more lovey dovey or something...but I couldn't come up with anything :/

Its pretty difficult to make an M rated fic with Ritsu being the uke while at the same time trying to not make the characters too OOC as possible xD

And its especially hard making a Yuri fic because sometimes its difficult to tell which "her" is being talked about (Sigh...straight pairings has it easy... OTL)

Private Display of Affection...yeah...I like that PDA better too :D

R&R please! Criticizing reviews are loved! :3

Thanks and much love!

May make another one if I get inspiration~

But seriously man! I need to STOP writing these so late at night. Cuz in the morning I usually end up going "WTF? Did I really wrote this s**t?" Oh well... =w='

Have a good day now~

Random Ranger White signing out!


End file.
